You're still the one
by Happybee13
Summary: Loren is twenty and Eddie is twenty four. They dated for two years... Just read and find out! "One-shot"


New story! I got this idea while listening to a song. I hope that everyone who reads it like it. Anyway enjoy!

**Eddie's pov**

_I let her go. I let her go when she needed me the most. But what she did isn't forgivable. First she was pregnant and she didn't tell me. Then she goes and gets an abortion! I get why she got an abortion. She is still young. She's only twenty. She still should have talked to me first! She says that she did it because she knew that if she told me and kept the baby that I would've left like her dad did._

_I guess I proved her right... I'm not really even upset that she got an abortion... It's the fact that she didn't even tell me that she was pregnant or that she wanted an abortion. She says she didn't want to ruin my life... I would've loved a child! I really do get that she wasn't ready..._

_I need to get out of this penthouse. I have barely been out since we broke up... It's been three months. She is already over me. I need to win her back. But how? She has said that she doesn't love me... I miss her touch. The feeling of her lips on mine. Her hugs. God I miss her!_

**Loren's pov**

_I have told the world over and over that I'm over him. But the truth is I'm not... I still love him. I bet he hates me. I got a freaking abortion and I didn't tell him! What the hell was I thinking?! I don't go with Mom and Pops when they go to go visit him._

_My new song will be on the radio soon. It's about him, but all my words are lies. All lies. None of the words I sing are true. I bet he has moved on. I bet he isn't wasting his Saturday watching movies and ice-cream. I'm pathetic..._

**Eddie's pov**

_I have to show her this song I just wrote. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. But hope is what inspired me to write this song._

_Eddie left and went to his car. He turned the radio on._

Radio person: Here is the new song by Loren Tate!

**Loren singing...**

_[Verse 1:]_

_Am I suppose to put my life on hold_

_Because you don't know how to act?_

_And you don't know where your life is going?_

_Am I suppose to be torn apart_

_Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?_

_Pardon me if I don't show it_

God she is such a good singer. I hate that it's about me.

_[Bridge:]_

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together_

_But either way, baby, I'm gone_

Eddie starts to tear up.

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'_

_I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it_

_Sing!_

I miss you SO much Loren!

_[Hook:]_

_Na na na na, na na na na_

_Hey hey hey, Goodbye [repeat]_

It's not over for me!

_[Verse 2:]_

_Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you_

_I know you like the long do_

_Had to switch up my attitude up_

_Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride_

_No more on the passenger side_

_Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it_

Is she really over me?

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_H-hey, H-hey_

_H-hey, Goodbye_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

_Goodbye!_

I guess this song says it all.

_Eddie turns the car around and heads to his spot._

**Loren's pov**

_I have to get out of this house! I have barely left it since we broke up. The only time I've left it was to go to the office or to Mel's. I think I'll go to what used to be our spot... I guess I can't call it "our" spot anymore since there is no more "our." I have to get him out of my mind. Going to "our" I mean my spot always helps me. I doubt he still goes... Ugh! I really need to stop thinking about him!_

_Loren get dressed into a hot neon pink crop top that says "I live for music" in neon green, Short shorts, and hot pink sandals. Loren head out after she gets dressed and drives to her spot._

**Eddie's pov**

_The fresh air feels nice. I haven't been out of that dumb penthouse lately... I love walking up the hill the the spot._

_Eddie walks up to the top and see's a girl sitting with her back up against a tree. Wait, thats not any girl!_

Eddie: Loren?

**Loren's pov**

Eddie: Loren?

_What! What is he doing here! I thought he never came anymore! Why did I have to come?!_

Loren: Hey Eddie! What a surprise seeing you here. I was just leaving.

Eddie: Loren, I know you weren't. Can't we at least share the spot? You know, like we used to before we started dating?

Loren: Fine. But don't go onto my half!

Loren drew a line across the dirt.

_Eddie laughed as he remembered the first time they were up at the hill together._

_God he is looking fine! I miss him. Seeing him brings me back all this heartbreak._

_Loren's thought were interrupted by Eddie talking._

Eddie: Why did you do it?

Loren: Huh?

Eddie: Loren... You know what I'm talking about!

Loren: Oh... I didn't want to ruin your life. I don't know what was going on in my head. I should've just told you. I don't know why I lied. I don't know why I got an abortion. I see now that it wouldn't have ruined your life... God I really don't know what I was thinking!

Eddie: Listen Loren, I get that you may have wanted an abortion, but I wish you would have told me that you were pregnant so we could've talked about it!

_Loren is starting to cry a little bit. _

_Eddie has a concerned face._

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo. I didn't mean to yell. Can I show you a song I've been working on?

Loren: It's okay. Sure.

Eddie: Okay here it goes...

***Eddie's singing**

_Hello, hello, I know it's been a while_

_But baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah_

_Something that I wanna let you know, oh, oh, oh_

_You say, you say to everybody that you hate me_

_Couldn't blame you 'cause I know I left you all alone, yeah_

_I know that I left you all alone_

_Yeah, now I'm back at your door_

_You're looking at me unsure_

_I should've seen it before_

_You're all I think about, baby_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_You might have moved on_

_But girl, you should know_

_That I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I know it's saying too much_

_But I will never give up_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I-I-I know you're still the one_

_Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me_

_I keep talking, begging, tell me what I wanna hear, yeah_

_Girl, just tell me what I wanna hear_

_I tried, I tried to start again and find somebody_

_But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah_

_I can't get it out of my head, yeah_

_Now I'm back at your door_

_You're looking at me unsure_

_I should've seen it before_

_You're all I think about, baby_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_You might have moved on_

_But girl, you should know_

_That I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I know it's saying too much_

_But I will never give up_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_Hey you, you're still the one_

_Hey you, you're still the one_

_Hey you, you're still the one_

_Hey you-_

_You're still the one_

_I know it's saying too much (Yeah)_

_But I will never give up (C'mon)_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I know you're still the one_

***End of Eddie singing**

Eddie: So what did you think Loren?

_Loren attacked him with kisses._

Loren in between kisses: I- loved- it. I'm- still- in- love -with- you.

Eddie in between kisses: I-still-love-you-to-Lo.

And well... you know where it leads from there...

**So what did you guys think of my one-shot? It's my first one-shot so tell me what you think! R&R! Btw the first song is Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge. The second one is One Direction - Still The One.**


End file.
